


Emboîté

by poppy_dreams



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, how do i tag things i'm hopeless at this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_dreams/pseuds/poppy_dreams
Summary: Wyra’s heat hits her unexpectedly, and she urgently calls the one person who can help her with it. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for Estinien, waiting around for him has made her very antsy...
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: Heat Wave





	Emboîté

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up way too early for some ungodly reason and just write this little drabble while I waited for the sun to come up. This is entirely self-indulgent. Enjoy.

Wyra paced impatiently across the inn room floor, her fingers running through her hair. It felt like it had been ages since she’d contacted Estinien through the linkpearl, and yet he still hadn’t arrived. Her skin was feeling unbearably hot at this point, and her frustration was mounting every minute that ticked by.

Really, it was her fault. While they’d been apart on their own respective missions, she’d lost track of the days that had passed, and did not realized that it had been about a month until her heat was already upon her, leaving her to scurry off with whatever lame excuse she could come up with in the moment to quickly contact the dragoon. They’d agreed to meet in Gridania.

Except Estinien was late. (True, they didn’t agree on any particular time, but she made it very clear that it was  _ urgent _ , and that he needed to get there right away.) Groaning from the mounting heat that was growing between her legs, Wyra threw herself onto the bed, pressing her thighs together as if that would give her any relief. She began to wonder if trying to pleasure herself while she waited would help…

Biting her lip, the Miqo’te woman slowly began to slide up her skirt, reaching down between her legs. Her undergarments were already soaked through, and she had to bite back a small moan as she started to touch herself through the fabric. Just as she was getting ready to lose herself in the sensation, the inn door suddenly swung open, making her jump.

The very Elezen that she had so impatiently been waiting for walked through, pausing with raised eyebrows when he saw her. A smirk slowly spread across his lips as he closed the door behind him.

“Well, well,” he teased, setting his lance against the wall and striding across the room. “Looks like someone’s getting started without me.”

Wyra huffed and pushed herself into a sitting position, giving him a half-hearted glare. “Well, if you hadn’t taken so long, I wouldn’t have to,” she quipped.

Estinien shrugged. “Forgive me, I wasn’t exactly in an area I could easily teleport to and from. I can’t exactly stroll in an out of Garlemald as I please.”

She suppressed another huff, not having the patience to argue with him about it. Right now, there were more important matters at hand. Quickly, Wyra hopped off the bed and hurried to him, flinging her arms around his neck to pull him down into a heated kiss. Estinien made a small noise of surprise, but he quickly regained himself and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his armor. Even with it between them, she could feel her skin heating up where they touched.

“I missed you,” Wyra breathed as she pulled away from air, her breath already quickening. Estinien hummed a little, placing another quick kiss on her lips.

“I can see that.” His smirk grew.

Her arms slid down from around his neck and immediately went to his armor, to the fastenings she was now very familiar with. “Take this off,” she said breathily.

Chuckling, he moved to help her, starting to undress with a practiced ease. Still, even with the both of them working at it, Wyra’s impatience was getting the better of her. She’d waited long enough, dammit, and she needed some kind of relief  _ now _ . With a frustrated groan, she stopped her work, and instead pushed the dragoon back hard, onto the bed.

Estinien fell back, surprised. Before he even had the chance to say anything, though, Wyra had slipped her smallclothes off from underneath her skirt and climbed on after him, her breathing heavy with want and anticipation. His only warning for what she was planning was the feeling of her hands quickly smoothing his hair down so she could straddle his head. Her cunt was raised just a few ilms over him, and he could see  _ just _ how desperate she had become.

“Eat me out,” Wyra commanded, her voice low as she looked down at him between her legs. “I need to come, right now.”

The dragoon shot her a devilish grin before he obeyed. His hands gripped her hips and brought her down to him as his tongue licked a long stripe up her slit, enjoying the taste of her hitting him. Her head fell back as she moaned rather loudly -- a sound that traveled down to his own loins. Gods, but he had missed her as well…

Knowing how she tended to get during her heat, Estinien knew this would not take very long. He lapped at her eagerly, letting her moans and whines dictate his movements. When he moved to flick his tongue over her clit, she shuddered and moaned out his name, one hand tangling in his hair. Her hips bucked against him slightly, and he closed his lips around it, sucking on the bud softly. Estinien’s eyes locked with hers as he swirled his tongue around it, teasing out more lewd sounds from his lover as she leaned over and gripped the headboard with her free hand to keep herself steady.

After giving her clit ample attention, he moved back to her entrance, letting his tongue dip inside. Wyra squirmed in pleasure, and his grip tightened to hold her still for him. He delved deeper, his movements slow but deliberate, eliciting more moans and curses from his lover as she came more and more undone, her hips starting to rock against him. The hand in his hair tightened more, gently pulling against his scalp.

For a short while they kept a steady rhythm, with him dividing his attention between her clit and letting his tongue explore inside of her. With a whine that ended in a soft curse, Wyra grabbed one of the hands that held her steady, trying to remove the offending armor from it with shaking fingers. With some difficulty -- Estinien was certainly not letting up to make her job easier -- she pulled off the gauntlet and let it clatter to the floor before guiding his now-freed hand between her legs as well.

“I need to feel you inside me,” she begged. “ _ Please _ .”

Groaning a little at her plea -- causing another shiver to run up her spine -- Estinien obediently slipped a finger inside her, quickly following it with a second and pumping at a quick pace to match his ministrations around her clit. Wyra’s moans only increased, growing loud enough that he was sure all of Gridania could probably hear her by now. She cursed, cried out to the Twelve, and then cried out to  _ him _ , begging him not to stop -- to keep going  _ right there, just like that, she was so close… _

Finally, he felt her clench around his fingers as she threw her head back and cried out his name, her voice breaking slightly in her ecstasy. Estinien withdrew his fingers and gripped her hips tightly, continuing to pleasure her with his tongue through her orgasm until she finally relaxed over him, her hands falling to the headboard to keep her upright as she panted heavily.

Estinien pulled away and grinned as he watched her, licking the juices off his lips slowly, savoring her taste. Wyra was a hell of a sight to behold in that moment: her chest heaved as she leaned over him, letting her hair fall over her shoulders around her. Slowly, she regained her composure.

“Enjoy that, did you?” he chuckled as her eyes opened to look down at him. He placed a soft kiss to her thigh. She answered him with a smirk before climbing off and falling to the bed next to him with a sigh.

“Gods, you are too good at that,” she breathed, before glancing back at him. “Now take off that armor. We’re not done yet…”

Estinien was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
